Celestial Pink
by xMegumi
Summary: Memories are a precious thing... So what happens when they're stolen, and replaced with fake ones that one could never be able to discover? Haruko is a shinigami who has a blank memory of her time in squad 8, but as events start to happen, dark secrets will be revealed... Anime spoilers. Kensei x OC.


**A/N: **Just to note, this is an OC based story. And the OC, Haruko Zaraki, is canon with Kensei Muguruma. There are other minor shippings involved. You can always add in yourself or your own OC character in place of mine. This was originally meant to be a reader insert, but Fanfiction doesn't allow that. Damn them!

**Note: **This fanfiction will diverge from the anime and manga greatly. The OC is also replacing Yachiru. I'm sorry, Yachiru and fans! ;_; She's adorable, I agree, but the OC has to take her place in order for the story to flow.

_**By The Way **_**Note: **_Italics _represent the OC's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; all rights go to the respective owner, Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Assemble!**

_Tap. Tap._

My feet made dull tapping noises on the wooden floor as I walk along the open pathway. A few birds in the distance called out their cry as I made my way to conference room two; at a lazy pace. Jeez, what a way to start off the morning! ...Or afternoon. Or whatever time it is.

...Yeah, I _just _woke up.

I sigh and lift a hand to my head. My nails scratch the messy-hair on top of my scalp. I did brush it this morning, when I woke up I mean, but the top of my hair is always a little messy. Unlike the rest of it. From my neck down to my mid-thigh, my thin, coffee-brown hair is always quite straight.

Strange, right?

A yawn suddenly escapes my lips and, as I turn the corner, I see two figures walking side by side at a rushed pace. One with red hair, the other with black hair.

"Oi! Why the rush?" I call out, a smirk forming on my face. They stop and turn backwards. A semi-startled look sits on their faces. That is, until the red-head smirks back at me.

"Why the dawdling, Haruko?" Renji smirks, playinfully.

"I've never been one to rush when given orders," I reply, walking slowly toward them.

"Is that so?" Renji sounds amused, placing his hands on his hips. He stares at me with an amused look as I near them.

Tetsuzaemon sighs and shakes his head when I finally reach the two lieutenants.

"Come on," he says before he resumes his fast pace toward where we were ordered to go. Renji quickly follows after him and I keep up at the same pace after sighing.

_What a __**great **__way to start a day!_

"This is the first time I've had to wear my lieutenant's badge," Renji comments as we walk. He fixes up his squad six badge on his arm as Tetsuzaemon replies.

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying," Tetsuzaemon agrees. "I think this is probably the first time I've ever been asked to wear it like this myself. All lieutenants are to put on their badges and wait in conference room two… This certainly is becoming interesting."

I nod my head with a certain smile, "Mhm. I'm almost excited!"

We come to the door which leads to conference room two only moments afterwards Tetsuzaemon slides the wooden door open with a shuffle and we walk inside.

"Tetsuzaemon, Renji and Haruko," Momo greets. She is sitting on the floor and her back is resting on the wall behind.

"You look comfy," I smile, placing my hands on my hips. She smiles and nods as a reply. I wander into the middle of the room so to not crowd that one area. I hate being in crowds.

"So Momo, " Renji asks, "are you the only one here?" He moves so he's in front of Tetsuzaemon.

"Uh, yes. I think so-" the noise of sliding doors sounds throughout the room and a voice cuts Momo off.

"The lieutenants are scattered," Rangiku states, "working hard all over the Soul Society." She has just arrived and is leaning on the door. Everyone turns to face in her direction. "It might take half a day for them all to gather," she scratches her head. "And to make matters worse, my captain can't be reached at all," she walks in to the door and flicks her orange hair. "This is starting to turn into somewhat of a problem," she breaths. "What to do, what to do…?"

"Heh," an amused breath leaves my lips. "Problems can be easily solved."

"Violence doesn't solve problems," Tetsuzaemon says with a slight frown.

"Psh! If violence doesn't solve your problems, it just means you aren't using enough," I state with a smirk, lifting my hand from my hips to wave my finger. The black-haired man just shakes his head at me.

"You really are the lieutenant of the 11th division with that kind of answer…" he sighs.

"No kidding," Momo smiles. I wink and form a peace sign with my free hand before sitting cross-legged on the ground. I lean back on my arms and stare up to the plain ceiling as Renji changes the topic.

Renji folds his arms. "So then, just who exactly is Rangiku's squad captain?" He asks.

"You know," Tetsuzaemon answers. "Young Hitsugaya."

"Oh…" Renji sighed, "Not that little genius." And then he added quietly, "And I thought I had it rough."

I raised an eyebrow at his last comment. "Is that so?' I comment. Yet another smirk gracing my lips as Renji awkwardly looks away.

"Renji?" Momo says suddenly.

"Yeah?" He answers, turning his head to her.

"You haven't seen Captain Aizen around, have you?" she asks, a worried look on her cute face.

Renji looks away from her, his arms still crossed. "Ah… No, I-I haven't," he stutters. Momo's face fell and her eyes fell downcast.

"I'm worried," she says. "He's been acting strange lately."

My eyes narrow at Momo's words and I take my gaze off the roof and direct it toward her. The look on her face expresses her feelings quite clearly. Tears form in the corners of her sweet eyes, her brows are furrowed and the corners of her lips are dropped - sadness and worry mixed into one look. With all her respect for Captain Aizen, and everything that's going on, this whole commotion is really taking a toll on the poor girl...

"I ran into him just this morning, and asked him if anything was wrong because I was concerned," she pauses for a moment before continuing. "But he didn't answer! I don't know what to do..."

I give her a look of empathy as Renji sighs. He looks at the petite girl and sighs once more. Tetsuzaemon is silent.

"It'll be alright," he comforts her. Momo looks up at him in surprise. "It's nothing to worry about. My guess is that even the summons will be cancelled before before much longer." Renji's voice fades out as a look of deep-thought settles on his face. Silence falls on the room as everyone is left to their own thoughts.

My eyes narrow a little more. I have an idea of what - or rather, _whom _\- he is thinking about. After all, that person has been on my mind since 110 years ago.

A long time ago, I know. You'd be surprised how long I can hold grudges for.

I close my eyes and let the thoughts pass.

_Now's not the time to be thinking such things._

I lay down on my back. I cross my arms behind my head to make a sort of pillow for me to rest on. I turn my head to the left and stare outside the window.

_Ba-bump-ba._

Something feels wrong.

My gaze leaves the window and I start to scan the floor next to me. However, all I could see was my thin hair scattered around me on the wooden floor and a few chairs here and there. Next are the walls and the roof. However, nothing is out of the ordinary and everything is in place.

But still, something feels wrong.

_Really _wrong.

.

.

.

_CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_

Someone is sounding the alarm!

"_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS, GET INTO POSITION! REPEAT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS, GET INTO POSITION!" _

"What?!" Rangiku gasps, standing up from her chair.

We all share a look of surprise before everyone in the conference room leaps into action. Renji and Tetsuzaemon are the first out, followed by Momo, then Rangiku. I linger behind, kneeling on the hard floor. Something still feels off, but I can't put my finger on it…!

This isn't the first time I have had a premonition. I've had them since I was a little girl growing up in the slums of the Rukon district. Every time I felt one, it always turned out to be correct. So I've learned to trust these premonitions. And right now, I feel a big one. It's been growing for days, but only now can I _really _feel it.

Something cold runs through my veins. I haven't felt like this in 101 years.

Something big is going to happen.

And it's going to be bad.

* * *

I run out to the streets and leap up onto the tile roofs of the Seireitei's buildings. I've split up from Renji and the others to try and meet up with my captain. My shoes making fast clanking noises as I run. On the ground I see soul reapers from various squads rushing around. Some of them are orderings others as they run. A few of them are closing big, stone doors for protection. Something tells me that this ominous promotion isn't a warning for the ryouka, but for someone else…

I leap across from roof to roof and I finally spot the Captains' meeting room. Dull tapping noises are heard as I hear someone running across the wooden pathway. A big someone, might I add. My eyes travel to the source and, sure enough, it's my captain.

When he gets closer, I leap of the roof. With a little twirl in the air, I yell out, "Captain, wait up!" as I free fall to my Captain.

"Haruko?" He says in his deep voice. I land on his wide, muscular back and fling my arms around his neck, my head rests on my left arm - a habit I've developed when getting piggy-back rides from my captain.

"So you're off to kill the intruders?" I smile. I already knew the answer.

"You got that right," he grinned. "I'm off to battle some strange ryouka who went up against Ichimaru and somehow survived."

A grin makes its way to my face. "Let's get the carding started!" Captain Zaraki licks his lips out of excitement. His eyes share the emotion as he ran and, once again, I grin.

"Maybe it isn't a bad start to the morning!"

Captain Zaraki runs out onto a street and makes a sharp turn. Tall walls line the quiet, stone street. Normally one would think it'd be weird to have a quiet street in this situation, but in reality, it isn't. This is just a backstreet which comes to a dead end. When we reach that said end, we'll jump onto the roofs.

"I wonder which one's the strongest," Captain Zaraki comments.

"Hopefully the one you battle," I reply, clinging on to him tighter as his pace speeds up slightly. "And, hopefully, I'll get to fight one, too!"

"Heh! Let's hope, then!" We reach the street's end and my captain jumps up. He lands on the tiled roof with a crunch before leaping off onto another semi-quiet street. I spare the spot; where Kenpachi landed, a look and notice that there's a crack there now.

"Oh well," I say, looking away. "We can blame that on the ryouka."

"If they get that far," Captain Zaraki grinned.

"Yes," I smile, "_If_ they get that far."

We continue running down the street. The alarm still sounds as we run and a heavy gust of wind brushes past. Kenpachi stops suddenly with a surprised grunt.

I feel it, too.

We look behind us toward the Senzaikyuu and Soukyoku hill. A small, round beam of light appears and it grows bigger by the second. It starts to flash in the sky.

"What the hell? What is that?" Captain Zaraki frowns.

"No clue," I reply. "Though it won't get past the soul shield membrane." After a moment I add with a grin, "But if it does, it'll be goddamn interesting."

"Let's hope it does then," my captain grins with me and we continue to watch the display. Sparks fly off it as it advances toward the Seireitei.

_CRASH!_

It hits the shield.

The blue, see-through shield appears and waves of ripples flow one after the other. The ground starts to shake and I feel spiritual pressure coming from that strange orb. Dirt is blown around the outside of the shield, and from inside you can see electricity bolts zapping around the strange light. More ripples are sent through at a faster pace, and a chorus of _zaps _echo throughout the Seireitei.

Everything gets faster and then suddenly-

-it dissolves.

Figures come flying through the shield. However, they don't move . They just stay airborne.

Out of nowhere, a whirlpool starts up and sucks them in.

"What the hell…?" I breath, flabbergasted.

A yellow beam of light suddenly blasts out from it and it is headed straight to the Seireitei. My eyes linger on it for only a second before I tear them away back to the whirlpool.

_**BOOM!**_

Four more of those yellow beams blast out and they all shoot off in different directions. One north, one south, one east and one west.

"Damn!" Kenpachi frowns. "The intruders have split into four!" He stares at the beams. His eyes flicking to each like a candle. "Which one is he?!" he growls. It isn't long until that frown turns into a maniacal grin - one of a predator hunting it's prey. "Which one is the strongest?" he says, before the lights disappears in a flash. "That's the one I have to find!"

_To be continued._


End file.
